Lloyd Irving
Lloyd is the protagonist of the game Tales of Symphonia from the Tales series. He's a playable character in Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2. He was one of the first four playable characters in the Super Smash Flash 2 Demo, alongside Mario, Kirby and Ichigo. Notably, he has two swords; one of fire (called the Flamberge), and one of ice (called the Vorpal Sword). They are called the Material Blades. They can combine with each other to create the Eternal Sword which allows one to attack enemies using its space and time properties (as he does when he uses Falcon's Crest). Character description Lloyd Irving was created by Namco in order to provide a protagonist for Tales' fifth mothership title Tales of Symphonia. Lloyd's personality is of an irresponsible, and brash young man, but also a gentle idealist who wishes for peace in the world. Orphaned as a child, he was adopted and raised by a dwarf named Dirk, just outside the village of Iselia. Once but a simple country boy, Lloyd is thrusted out into a journey of epic proportions following a brutal attack on his village. He uses skill and logic to make up for what he lacks in knowledge, which is often a joke throughout the series as he fails to answer various educational questions. He is generally idealistic, and tries to do what he believes is best for the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. As the game goes on, Kratos compares Lloyd to Mithos, the game's antagonist, saying the only difference between them is that Lloyd is capable of acknowledging his own mistakes. Another character named Tiga also compares Lloyd to Mithos by saying he is idealistic and very dearly wants to save both worlds, but Lloyd denies that he is like Mithos and says he does not want to save the worlds Mithos' way, but in his own way without sacrifices. Lloyd focuses on dealing melee physical damage, with concentrations in speed and combo building. Attacks such as Sonic Thrust and Sword Rain reflect his faster movements during battle, while sacrificing his damage output and durability, especially when compared to Presea Combatir. Like most swordsmen, his only ranged capabilities involve Demon Fang and related artes. In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, Lloyd can now use Blazing Tempest and Rising Phoenix as seperate artes instead of altered artes. In Super Smash Flash Lloyd appears in this game as an unlockable character and the only character representation of the Tales universe. He's unlocked once you accumulate an hour playing Adventure Mode. His sprites are from Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3 for the Game Boy Advance. In Super Smash Flash 2 Lloyd reappears but this time as a starter character along with new moves and attacks. He has the same sprites he used in SSF, meaning he didn't get any new sprites. Most of his special attacks involve him using techs ("artes") from Tales of Symphonia. Normal Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Slashes forward with the ice sword. *Standard Attack 2: Slashes upward with the ice sword. *Down Tilt: Stabs forward with the fire sword. *Down Smash: Sword Rain. Stabs forward many times with the fire sword, yelling "Sword rain!". *Forward Tilt: Slashes forward with the ice sword. *Forward Smash: Beast *Up Tilt: Slashes upward quickly with the ice sword. *Up Smash: Stabs upward with the fire sword. *Dash Attack: Stabs forward with his fire sword. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Tempest. Spins in a circle, whipping both swords around him and yelling "Tempest!". *Forward Aerial: Slashes his fire sword downward in front of him. If sweetspotted, it is a powerful spike. *Backward Aerial: Begins to slash his fire sword like in his Forward Aerial, but then quickly stabs behind him. *Upward Aerial: Slashes above his head with the ice sword. it is very similar to his Up Smash. *Downward Aerial: Rising Falcon. He rises into the air a bit, then dives downward at an angle with both swords in front of him, yelling "Rising Falcon!". Grab and Throws *Grab: Lloyd stabs his ice sword out and "spears" foes on the end. *Pummel: Stabs enemy with his fire sword. *Forward Throw: Same as Standard Attack 1, but stronger. *Backward Throw: Same as Standard Attack 1, but backwards and stronger. *Upward Throw: Same as Up Smash. Excellent chain throw. *Downward Throw: Same as Downward Smash. Other *Ledge Attack: Rolls up and slashes with the ice sword. Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Teleports using the Eternal Sword. *Taunt: Swings his sword around and says: "This is gonna be a piece of cake!". *Revival platform: A platform created with advanced Desian technology. *Wins: Swings his sword around and says "That was way to easy" *Loses: crouch down acting like he is injured Role in The Flash Shadows Currently unknown. Trivia *In his return into Super Smash Flash 2, Lloyd, along all the Sonic playable characters, didn't received a sprite change or brawlification, meaning he is staying with his Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3's sprites that were seen in his Super Smash Flash's appearance. *Prior to version 0.2b if the SSF2 Demo, Lloyd's Falcon's Crest attacked the enemy with multiple explosions instead of the current move which involves Lloyd trapping the enemy and hitting it with a powerful 2-hit explosions. *Prior to version 0.5a if the SSF2 Demo, Lloyd's Side Special Move was Sonic Thrust instead of Beast. Sonic Thrust, however, wasn't cut out of Lloyd's moveset after that because was turned into his third standard attack, although less powerful. Ironically, Sonic Thrust became Lloyd's side special move again in v0.6 of the SSF2 Demo, while Beast became his side smash. External links *Lloyd's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Lloyd's Animation Archive. Category:SSF Characters Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Non-Nintendo Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Tales universe